All except for the mudblood…and the Weasley
by BonniePrincess
Summary: An AU version of the ‘Malfoy Manor’ chapter in DH. What might have happened if Bellatrix had kept Ron behind as well…would she have tortured Hermione in a different way?


WARNING- contains suggestive sexual content. I didn't include much detail, but it really does deserve the M rating. Consider yourself warned.

This is an AU version of the 'Malfoy Manor' chapter in DH. What may have happened if Bellatrix had kept Ron behind as well…might she have tortured Hermione in a different way…

(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, British version p. 374-375)

"_The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"_

"_This is my house, Bella, you don't giver orders in my house-"_

"_Do it! You have no idea the danger we are in!" shrieked Bellatrix: she looked frightening, mad: a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet._

_Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf._

"_Take the prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."_

"_Wait." Said Bellatrix sharply. "All except…except for the mudblood."_

"_No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix's crazed grey eyes flashed towards Ron. She gave him an appraising glance, and a sinister grin began to form in the corner of her mouth.

"Willing to sacrifice yourself for a mudblood, are you?" She asked, sauntering towards him. "You Weasley's are even more delusional then I thought. Such a waste of good blood…"

Ignoring the insult, Ron repeated his earlier offer. "Don't hurt her." He begged, making no effort to hide his desperation. "Do anything you want with me…just leave her alone."

"An interesting proposition…" Bellatrix mused as she reached out and ran a jagged fingernail along Ron's freckled cheek. "I have no intention of leaving your precious mudblood alone…although perhaps I can also put you to good use…"

Ron shivered as he felt her hot breath caress the side of his neck. He wasn't sure what to make of her remark, but he knew that it could not mean anything good. He struggled, in vain, against the ropes that bound him- he knew all hope was gone…

Bellatrix gave a shrill laugh, amused by his foolish attempts to break free, and turned to the other Death Eaters in the room. "Leave me the mudblood _and_ the Weasley." She ordered. "Put the others in the cellar and don't come back in here until I summon you."

Lucius looked like he was ready to protest, but a few whispered words from his wife and a stern glare from his sister-in-law made him decide otherwise. Reluctantly, he and the others carted the prisoners out of the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind them with a loud bang.

For several agonizing moments, silence filled the room. The only thing Ron could hear was his own laboured breathing and the sound of blood pumping in his ears. He looked over at Hermione, wishing that he could somehow get her out of this mess. He didn't care what happened to him, just as long as she made it out alive. She meant the world to him…he loved her with every ounce of his being…and he wished that he had taken one of his many opportunities to tell her so.

But it was too late now.

He doubted that they would make it through this night alive…

"Now the fun can begin." Bellatrix hissed as she reached out to touch the side of his face with a cold, dry hand. "You said that I could have you, Weasley." She said. "And that is exactly what I intend to do."

Ron stiffened, and he tired to pull away from her touch. Much to his dismay, the ropes and the wall behind him prevented him from moving more then a few inches.

"There is no escape, Weasley." She whispered, running her other hand down his chest- and grinning wickedly as she felt the sculpted muscles beneath his shirt. "But if you're a good boy, I may keep you around to be my little toy…"

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Ron growled, writhing beneath her touch. He felt himself filling with a burning hatred and he wished that he had his wand right now…illegal or no, he wanted nothing more then to use an unforgivable curse on her.

"Filthy!" Bellatrix laughed darkly. "You associate with half-bloods and mudbloods, and yet you call _me_ filthy. You've been brainwashed by your muggle-loving father for much too long. Such a disgrace."

"I'd rather be a muggle-lover then a crazed murder." Ron spat back, he blue eyes narrowed. He knew it was stupid of him to anger her…but given the current situation, he decided that he would rather be dead then the enslaved 'toy' of a Death Eater.

Much to his displeasure, Bellatrix merely gave an amused smile. "I don't murder." She replied calmly, her hand still running down his chest…and inching ever closer to an even more sensitive spot. "I purify." She paused and leaned in towards his right ear. "I purify the world of the filth that has forced our kind into hiding…and worse still, stolen our power and lived among us."

"Muggles and muggle borns aren't filth!" he replied angrily, still struggling to escape her grasp. "What this world needs to be purified of are sick, twisted people like you."

"You'd do well to remember your place, Weasley." She retorted, her voice still frustratingly calm. "A wizard with such a pure lineage could easily find favour serving the Dark Lord." She moved her hand down lower, causing him to flinch in surprise. "It would be a crime to stand by and watch you waste your life with a mudblood whore- you should consider tonight a rescue, rather then a capture."

Ron continued to struggle beneath her. He hated the fact that he couldn't control his bodies growing reaction to her touch, and he knew that he had to get away…he couldn't let this go any further…

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" he shouted, his eyes flashing with anger. "There is only one whore in this room, and it definitely isn't Hermione. She is a far better person then you could ever be!"

He felt Bellatrix stiffen and watched as her expression darkened. "Your affection for such filth disgusts me." She hissed, standing abruptly and making her way across the room to a terrified looking Hermione. She kicked the girl in the side, inciting a yelp of pain from Hermione and a shout of protest from Ron.

The boy's stomach churned and his heart pounded - his taunting had only made things worse. She was hurting Hermione…and it was his fault.

"Get away from her!" he shouted, knowing his words would have little effect.

As predicted, Bellatrix ignored the plea. "You've bewitched him, haven't you, Mudblood?" she spat, before delivering another swift kick. "No pureblood in their right mind would ever care about you…not even a Weasley."

"I…I haven't…" Hermione whispered, her voice shaking from a combination of fear and pain. "Don't hurt him…please…let him go."

Bellatrix gave another horrible laugh. "So noble…" she muttered. "You don't have to worry mudblood; I'd rather keep him alive. Getting rid of a virile young pureblood goes against my principles- there are, sadly, too few of us left. I also don't intend to kill off any more family."

"We're hardly family, Bellatrix." Ron retorted. "And I'd rather be dead then forced to stay in your company."

The Death Eater turned to glare at him. "You'll see the light yet, boy." She began. "And no matter what your traitorous parents have told you, you can't deny the facts. Both of your Grandmothers belonged to the ancient and noble House of Black- and both had proper Pureblood pride."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Ron, silently asking for confirmation. He could not help but look away. This really wasn't the best time to bring up his families sordid past…

Unfortunately, Bellatrix noticed their silent exchange. "Oh, how precious." She said with false sweetness. "You actually thought your little boyfriend's family has always embraced your kind. You really aren't as cleaver as they say."

"Ron isn't like that." Hermione replied defiantly. "And he'd never give into your pureblood mania."

Bellatrix scowled, and glanced down at the girl as she might a piece of dirt on her shoe. "A family doesn't stay pure for so many centuries by accident." She retorted icily, pulling her want out of her robes. "And you are a fool if you thought that you would be allowed to tarnish such an ancient family line…"

Ron's heart sank as he saw Hermione's brown eyes welling with tears. He wanted to hold her close and tell her not to worry…

"Crucio!" A stream of light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, hitting Hermione square in the chest. The girl cried out in agony, overcome by the pain that the spell induced.

Ron felt panic wash over him, and he struggled even more fiercely then before.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted, wishing he could tear Bellatrix's throat with his bear hands. "HERMIONE!"

After several agonizing moments, the spell stopped- leaving Hermione breathing heavily on the cold stone floor.

"That is only the beginning, mudblood." Bellatrix spat, as she gave another wave of her wand. The next spell forced Hermione's body roughly against the wall, ridged, unblinking and unable to move.

"I want you to watch me take what you'll never have." The crazed witch continued. "Then, I want you to tell me how you got into my vault and took the sword. If you refuse, you'll watch again- if you comply, I'll end your pain quickly."

Hermione said nothing, but the tears in her eyes showed that she understood the situation.

"No!" Ron shouted, his panic increasing as Bellatrix knelt beside him once again. The tone of her voice had made him pretty sure what she had meant by 'watch me take what you'll never have'. He couldn't let this happen. Especially when the woman he truly desired was mere feet away. "Get off of me you bitc-"

But before he could finish, a quick silencing charm ended his vocal protest.

"Now there's a good boy." Bellatrix purred, slowly beginning to undo the buttons on his tattered shirt. As the garment fell opened, she looked down to admire his freckled chest. "Not bad at all." she muttered running her cold hands up and down it before venturing down to kiss his pale shoulder.

Ron felt sick, and continued to struggle as best he could, but he knew that he was helpless. He could hardly move, and he couldn't scream…there was nothing he could do to stop what he knew was coming. He felt tears prickling behind his eyes.

It wasn't supposed to be like this…this wasn't supposed to happen…

"Struggle all you want, ginger." The witch said, her voice both dark and playful. "I love a good challenge."

He tried to pull away as she turned her attention to his belt buckle.

_No._

_Please, no. _

He chanced a glance at Hermione, and could see the tears flowing freely down her face.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry- and that he had only ever wanted her.

He wished that he could hold her in his arms.

He wished she didn't have to see him so sorely shamed…

"Do you see what you're missing, mudblood?" Bellatrix asked gleefully, averting her attention from her new 'toy' momentarily. "Such a fine specimen would have been shamefully wasted on you. I will put him to good use- and, when I'm done, perhaps I'll even find him a nice young pureblood to breed with. You will be nothing but a repressed, dirty memory…"

Ron struggled even more violently then before, but she still managed to keep him pinned down.

It wasn't true…he would never let that happen…

"Now now." Bellatrix whispered, laying unwelcome kisses on his warm neck. "Your Weasley temper won't get you anywhere. You're mine now- like it or not."

He tried to resist, but he knew that she was right.

He was trapped…

His innocence would soon be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- Well, that is what goes on in my twisted head. You were warned.

I know its not consistent with the book (Bellatrix really didn't give a damn about blood traitors)- but I had to explore the plot bunny anyway.

Reviews are good!


End file.
